The Start
by AleeBee123
Summary: Thanks to two little girls and a disney movie will Nick finally gets that final push he needs. Just a cute little oneshot.


**A/N So I have had this song stuck in my head all day for some unknown reason and then it hit me that it could make a really cute little oneshot. So tell me what you think!**

**The Start**

It was a slow night so all the members of the graveyard shift found themselves hanging around the break room discussing their latest cases and sipping on their coffee.

"Did you ever find out who killed your dead waitress?" Catherine asked as she flipped through a Marie Claire.

"Yeah," Greg sighed from the counter where he was pouring himself another cup of Blue Hawaiian, "turns out it was her sister."

"What?" Warrick asked from his seat at the table.

"Yeah, she saw Megan at work flirting with her boyfriend at the bar and after years of coming in second place Emily just lost it and grabbed the closest thing, which just happened to be a lamp, and started beating Megan in the head with it."

"Man, that's rough," Warrick whistled.

"Hard to believe family could do that to one another," Nick said thinking about his own family. Sure there was competition, there were seven children for goodness sake, but he couldn't imagine them killing one another for a little extra attention.

Everyone nodded just as Grissom walked in. "Nick and Sara there is a DB out in Henderson that needs investigating, Brass is waiting on you at the crime scene," he informed the duo before turning around to the rest of the team, "and I'm sure there is something that could hold your attention," he warned subtly before going back to his office.

"Ok, looks like it's me and you tonight sunshine," Nick smiled over at Sara.

Standing up, Sara groaned as she got to her feet, "alright cowboy, let's get this show on the road," she grinned back.

Once they had their kits in hand and were situated in Nick's Denali Sara reached over to turn on the radio. A few notes played before a voice came through the speakers and made Sara smirk, "Really Stokes? High School Musical?"

_Livin' in my own world  
>Didn't understand<br>That anything can happen  
>When you take a chance<em>

Nick instantly reddened at the feeling of Sara's gaze. "My sister, Meredith, came up to visit and brought my nieces along to visit their favorite uncle Nicky," he quickly explained, "Addison and Carlie love the movie and asked to listen to the CD while they were here."

"Sure," Sara teased, "blame it on a couple of eight year old girls."

"It's true," he defended as Vanessa Hudgens's voice filled the air.

_I never believed in  
>What I couldn't see<br>I never opened my heart  
>Ohhhhh<br>To all the possibilities, ohhhh_

Much to Nick's surprise Sara started softly singing the song. "Well Miss. Sidle, here you are ragging on me for having the CD and you know the words to the song. Who are you are you going to blame?"

"No one," she replied, "it was on one day when I was flipping channels and I just started watching it. The song was catchy," she shrugged.

"I see," he said as he began to hum the tune.  
><em><br>I know...  
>Never felt this way<br>And right here tonight  
>This could be the...<br>Start of somethin' new  
>It feels so right<br>To be here with you, ooh  
>And now lookin' in your eyes<br>I feel in my heart  
>Feel in my heart<br>The start of somethin' new  
>Ohhhh, yeahh<em>

As the words flowed from the speakers Nick began to let the lyrics sink in. In the months since he had been buried alive he and Sara had become a lot closer. They would go out to breakfast after shift, watch movies together on their nights off, he would talk to her about how the was feeling since the incident. It was like she was his life line now and he wasn't sure what he would do without her. Looking over her, with her hair blowing from the wind coming through the open windows, eyes shining with innocence life even though she had seen her fair share of death, and the small smile playing on her lips despite all that they had to see on a daily bases. _God she's beautiful_, he thought. _Whoa, what?_ It was then that Nick realized that he wanted to be with Sara. He wanted to turn all those friendly evenings into romantic dates and be able to call her his.

_I never knew that it could happen  
>'Til it happened to me<br>Ohhhh, yeah  
>I didn't know it before<br>But now it's easy to see  
>Ohhhhh<em>

Sure he had had girlfriends before and more hook-ups then he was proud of but this was the first time he had ever felt so strongly about someone. He thought back on all those years listening to his sisters gush about how in love they were and now he was feeling the same things. Did that mean he was in love with Sara? It was too early to be sure but he was more than willing to find out. He slowed the car to a stop outside a two-story brick house with green shutters. The place was crowded with cop cars and police tape marked off the restricted area. People flooded the street, cops stood questioning neighbors about if they had seen anything. After putting the Denali into park Sara unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

"Sara," Nick spoke up.

"Yeah?" she looked up at him and pushed her hair out of her face.

As soon as their stares met Nick could see the same admiration and caring reflected in her eyes, "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? I know we both have the night off," he asked shyly.

Sara gave him a puzzled look before it hit her; he was asking her out. "Like a date?" she asked to make sure.

"Yeah, a date," Nick confirmed.

A smile spread across her face and her eyes got a little brighter. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00?" he brightened up.

"Sounds perfect," she nodded.

With a shared smile they exited the vehicle and grabbed their kits before making their way into the house. As they began processing the scene the same thing was on both CSI's mind; this could be the start of something new.

**A/N So what I right? Cute? I hope so. Please review!**


End file.
